1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which makes an outgoing call and has a speech recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional communication apparatus, an apparatus having a function of registering a plurality of destination numbers in one-touch keys or abbreviation keys, or a phonebook function of registering abbreviations and numbers of destinations, and allowing the user to select the destination wanted while displaying them is known.
To improve operability, a technique for recognizing the dial number of a destination by a speech recognition function has been proposed.
However, in a speech recognition destination selection function which searches registered speech data for a match by speech recognition, and selecting a destination dial corresponding to the matched speech data, if ambient noise is superposed on input speech, or if the input speech level is too small or large, recognition errors may occur. That is, recognition errors do take place due to differences between the environment upon registering speech data, and that upon speech recognition.
For this reason, when the first attempt results in a destination recognition error, the operator stops the apparatus to inhibit it from starting dialing, and must redo destination selection by means of speech recognition from the beginning. In this manner, when recognition errors have occurred, operations are very tedious.
Upon identification of speech data by a speech recognition algorithm which is premised on a specific talker in principle, input speech data is collated with registered speech data of a predetermined person to recognize speech. Hence, collation often fails if a person other than the person who has registered the speech data inputs speech.
Upon inputting speech data to be recognized, ambient noise may be mixed and result in recognition errors.
When even the same person as the person who has registered speech data inputs speech, if he or she is in bad health, recognition errors may still occur. As a result, sometimes the operator does not notice a wrong destination dial number selected by a recognition error, and a call is placed to a wrong destination.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an apparatus which makes an outgoing call and has a speech recognition function.
It is another object of the present invention to improve operation for redoing speech recognition upon calling.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for making an outgoing call, which can place a call by simple operation when speech recognition is more likely to succeed, and can prevent a wrong call when speech recognition is more likely to fail.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.